Power Unleashed
by Katie Hitomi
Summary: Matt, a boy who was separated from his brother, is kidnapped by people who call themselves 'Team Galactic'. River, Amy and Rory are best friends that always happen to get into trouble. What has the world got in store for them this time? And will Matt ever find his brother again? Matt/River, Amy/Rory and future David/Rose.
1. Not good Not good at all

Me: *Yawns*

River: Eh? Katie? You alright?

Me: So...sleepy...

Amy: *Bashes me over the head* Wake up! No time to fall asleep!

Me: Shut up...

Rory: Can we just start now?

River: Hey, where's the Doctor?

Doctor: *Comes in* Sorry I'm late. Tardis was acting up again...

Me: I'm sure it was...

Doctor: Shut up! *Use sonic screwdriver to magically shut me in a closet*

Me: Me and my big mouth! D:

Rory: START!

Amy: Katie Hitomi does not own Pokemon _or _Doctor Who. Otherwise the world would end.

Me: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!

* * *

**Chapter One: Not good. Not good at all...**

_There was fire all sorts of different colours. Red, yellow, green, blue...All caused by the Daleks. Matt stared out of his window, admiring the colours, as he didn't know what they were and that they were dangerous._

_"Matt!" his mother cried, "Get away from there!"_

_He was pulled away just as the roof fell, demolishing the room._

_"Mom!" Matt yelled, searching the debris for his mother, "Stop it, Mom! This isn't funny!"_

_But, there was no trace of his mother. He ran through the doorway and out of the house. Was his Dad waiting outside? Yep, he was. He lifted Matt up onto his shoulders and ran._

_"Where's your mother?" he asked, as Matt dropped his head in depression._

_"She..." Matt coughed as smoke went down his throat, "She's gone..."_

_"EXTERMINATE!" The screechy cry was followed by multiple beams being shot, causing Matt's father to run faster._

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

_A beam hit Matt's father's side, causing him to stagger and collapse on the bloody ground. Matt crawled over and his father lifted his head up._

_"G-Go Matt..." He gasped, "Get to the ship...your brother will be waiting..."_

_The father closed his eyes and his breathing stopped, the only thing to show he had been alive not so long ago was the warmth of his body._

_Matt rose from his place and ran to the purple light that was radiating in the fire._

_"EXTERMINATE!" Matt ran faster, he wouldn't let the Daleks catch up to him and kill him. They had killed his parents, only he and his twin brother, David, were still alive._

_"DAVID!" He shouted, to see if his brother could hear him._

_"EXTERMINATE!" The cries seemed closer than before._

_"DAVID!" He yelled again, stumbling as he tripped over a root of a tree._

_No reply._

_"DAVID BLOODY SMITH! IF YOU DON'T REPLY, I SWEAR, IF I DIE, I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!"_

_"Matt? Is that you?" A familiar male voice sounded, "Matt! I'm over here!"_

_A silhouette of a ship appeared, his brother David waiting outside._

_"Quick!" Matt yelled, "Run!"_

_They boarded the ship and the hatch slammed shut behind them. That was close. Too close._

_They gazed out of the ship's window as they watched their beloved planet, Gallifrey, burst into flames and exploded._

_David burst into tears and grabbed onto his twin brother's shirt. Gallifrey was gone. They were without a home now. They had no other relatives apart from each other._

_"Hey, David..." Matt smiled weakly as he consoled his brother, "It'll be alright..."_

_Then a searing pain erupted from the back of his throat and he became unable to breathe._

_David looked up in worry._

_"Matt? You ok?"_

_Damn...shouldn't have inhaled too much smoke..._

_His vision darkened and disappeared altogether._

_"Matt? Matt?! Matt!"_

* * *

Matt shot up and banged his head on something metal. He cursed as he lay back down and rubbed his head. He was sure there would be a bruise.

He blinked. He couldn't seem to get rid of the memory of his planet being destroyed. After Gallifrey had exploded, Daleks attacked the ship, the engines faltered and the ship began to crash land. An explosion separated him from his brother, and he had woken up in a dark room. Someone telling him that he belonged to them.

But where was David now? Matt always loved to mess up his brother's unruly brown hair and he had always given in to his brown puppy eyes.

He blinked, there was a muffled voice from the side of the place he was trapped. Curious, he put his ear to the wall, and the voices became clearer.

"...And the boy we took can be part of our experiment."

"Cyrus, I don't think we should risk the boy's life, just to see if he becomes a supernatural being."

"Be quiet, Commander Mars. We need to bring him to Spear Pillar. Now listen closely..."

Matt took his ear away from the wall in shock. They were going to experiment on him? Ha. They didn't know he was a supernatural being already. He was an alien for crying out loud! And a Time Lord to be exact.

Putting his ear back to the wall, he found out another person, apart from 'Cyrus' and 'Mars', had joined the conversation.

"Shut it, Mars. You've always had a soft spot for kids. This boy looks at least 16!"

Matt huffed and smirked. He was _way _older than that. He was 907.

"Jupiter, guess what?"

"What?"

"SHUT. UP."

Matt could imagine 'Jupiter' sticking her (The voice sounded feminine) tongue out at Mars (Who he also thought was female).

"Stop bickering, the both of you."

"Aw...no fun, Saturn!"

Seriously, these 'Commanders' had been named after planets?

Jupiter – **Jupiter** is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest planet within the Solar System.

Saturn – **Saturn** is the sixth planet from the Sun and the second largest planet in the Solar System, after Jupiter.

Mars – **Mars** is the fourth planet from the Sun and the second smallest planet in the Solar System.

What was next? A commander named Mercury or Venus? Matt chuckled. Now that would be amusing...

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WON'T CO-OPERATE, JUST GET HIM OUT!"

Matt jumped, almost hitting his head again. Something shuffled above him and the top of his 'prison' was lifted off. Four people stood above him. A man with dark blue hair in a crescent shape, another man with spiky electric blue hair, a woman with pink hair (Which was tied up, and a woman with red hair. Matt automatically knew the red-headed woman was probably Mars.

"Awake already? Little boy?" The man with electric blue hair asked, "Too bad you don't know what we're planning."

"You're wrong," Matt spat as he sat up, "I heard what you said. You're going to experiment on me, and you don't care if it kills me."

The pink haired woman blinked.

"He seriously heard that through concrete?"

"Yeah," Matt snapped, "Where is my brother?"

"You were found alone at the crash site. Your brother would either be dead, still stuck in the debris, or in the Police Station, being interrogated." Said the Electric blue haired man, "I'm Cyrus. I'm the head of this operation. Team Galactic. These are my commanders. This is Saturn-" He pointed to the dark blue haired man, "This is Jupiter-" He pointed to the pink haired woman, "And this is-"

"Her name is Mars. I know. I heard you." Matt sighed.

Cyrus seemed to grin evilly and suddenly, a needle with a strange glowing purple liquid was in his hand. He jabbed Matt's arm and the boy winced. He hadn't felt this much pain since the destruction of Gallifrey.

"Now is the time to sleep...little boy..."

Matt felt his eyes get heavy and sleep consumed him.

"Take him with us to Spear Pillar."

* * *

River slapped her forehead. How many times had she told Amy that they _weren't _at Hearthrome City yet?

"Amy! Be quiet!" She snapped.

...

...

...

"Are we there yet?"

River's grip tightened around the handle of her bag as she quickened her pace.

"River? Where are you going?"

"Look, Amy. I know you're exited to see _him_ again, but can you please _shut up _for the rest of the journey?"

The blue dog Pokemon on her shoulder snorted, "Riolu."

The ginger female pouted, "Ok, River..."

* * *

**In Hearthrome City, 10 minutes later**

* * *

Amy ran joyfully towards Hearthrome City. Finally, she would see her best friend again. Spotting a familiar man with messy ginger hair sitting on a bench, she ran faster.

"Rory!" The man looked up sharply, "Rory! It's me! Amy!"

Rory beamed when he saw Amy running towards him. He lifted her up and span her around.

"Amy!" He cried, hugging her, "Nice to see you!"

"Oi, you two. You done embracing each other yet?"

Rory looked up to see River beside Amy, her sapphire eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh. Hi, River!" Rory grinned as he waved at the blond woman.

River smiled slightly, but her smile turned to a frown as thunder sounded.

"Weird..." Amy noted as she looked at her watch, "The weather forecast says nothing about thunder and lightning..."

Rory gulped, "That's not a good sign..."

River blinked as she saw four dark shadows flying through the air.

"This isn't good," She murmured as she noted that the shadows were heading in the direction on Mt Coronet, "This isn't good _at _all."

* * *

Matt was still drowsy from the substance that had been injected into his arm. Moving his hand slightly, he felt stone. Not normal, smooth, flat stone, but jagged and rough, just like...

His vision came into focus and he looked around wildly. He was at Spear Pillar, the tallest place in the Sinnoh Region.

That explained why the ground was so rough.

"Hey, Cyrus! The little kid finally woke up!"

Matt fumed, "I'm not a kid! I'm 90-" Matt quickly stopped himself, "I'm 16!"

Saturn was grinning widely at him. There was a strange glint in his eyes that spooked Matt. And he wasn't very easy to scare.

A red light blasted from nearby, and two cries were heard –

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!"

It was the legendary deities Dialga and Palkia.

'_Ohhhh, we're screwed now..._' Matt gulped.

* * *

Me: *Still in closet* LEMME OUT! I'VE LEARNT MY LESSON! I WON'T INSULT THE TARDIS AGAIN! I'M SORRY!

Doctor: And...?

Me: ...I WON'T STEAL YOUR FOOD AGAIN!

The lock on the closet clicks and Katie tumbles out, pale.

David: How long did you keep her in there?

Doctor: I don't know. About two days...

Me: Must...get...food...

David: Amy's gone shopping.

Doctor: Let's hope she doesn't come back with _just _a pair of shoes.

Rory: Amen.

Me: Must...click...review...button...please...*Jumps up, hyper* REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	2. HOORAY! HE'S BACK!

Doctor: DAMN IT! I LOST MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER!

Me: Again?

Doctor: Quiet you.

Rory: I saw Amy with it.

Doctor: ...AMY!

Amy: WHAT?

Doctor: WHERE IS MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER?

Amy: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!

Cast upstairs: BE QUIET DOWN THERE! WE'RE LEARNING OUR LINES!

Rory: NO!

River: **EVERYONE SHUT UP!**

Everyone: *Shuts up*

Rory, Amy and Doctor: *Look at Katie*

Me: *Face going red* I...can't hold it in...

Doctor: EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!

River: What?

Amy: DUCK!

Me: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA! **(For very random reasons...)

Disclaimer: Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon or Doctor Who.

* * *

**Chapter Two: HOORAY! HE'S BACK!**

So, where did we leave off? ...Oh yeah!

* * *

Oh they were all so _very very _screwed. No one, not even Arceus himself would disrupt the Time deity or the Space deity's slumber.

Matt had to wonder though. What were these people going to do to him? Would he ever see his younger brother again?

"Oi, kid."

Matt glared at the blue haired commander Saturn, "What?" He spat. He wasn't in a very good mood.

"Get ready. You're about to go through excruciating pain."

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"When we found you, you kept on saying 'Mum' and 'Dad' and 'Dead', so we figured out no one would save you or know where you were."

Matt slapped his forehead and sweatdropped. He really needed to fix his  
sleep-talking problem...

"Palkia! Dialga! Deities of Space and Time! Give me your power!"

The deities roared and a red beam began to shine on top of all the pillars. His head burned again, it was like he had hit his head on a cold concrete floor.

'_OW!_' he thought, pain clearly evident on his face, '_Why...does it hurt...so much?_"

But, suddenly, he felt warmth envelop him, his vision becoming all sorts of colours. Then cold started to creep into him. The headache now becoming more and more agonizing.

"Cyrus? The boy seems to be...burning up!"

As if Mother Nature was watching the whole scene, it started to rain, puddles started to appear around the ruins.

Matt opened his eyes and stared at his reflection. No. This...wasn't possible.

The brunette boy's eyes seemed to be changing colour. From red, to blue, to dark brown, to light brown, to pink, to all sorts of colours...

What the hell had happened to him?

* * *

Amy sneezed as she ran to keep up with River and Rory. Professor Rowan had detected a disturbance at Spear Pillar and had sent them up to check it out.

"River! Rory!" Redhead yelled, "Slow down!"

The ginger boy slowed his pace, so the ginger girl could catch up to him.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" yelled River, as she grinned at the couple, "Get a move on! We don't have much time!"

Rory's face flared.

"We are not a couple!"

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully, "Just hurry up!"

Entering the cave at the top of the mountain, Amy and River automatically switched on the torches they carried.

_Shuffle_.

River turned her torch beam to the source of the sound. Nothing.

_Cough_.

This time, Amy pointed her torch to the sound. Still nothing.

Suddenly, River was thrown off her feet and she fell backwards, someone or something falling onto of her.

"Ow. Man, I really should've taken those 'Look in the dark' classes..." winced a voice, male, and with a slightly Scottish accent.

River shone the torch onto the boy's face. His eyes squinted and he jumped backwards.

"Watch it! I'll go blind!"

River put the torch, again, near his face. He had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, curious of why the boy had been here, "And why are you here?"

"Because of wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff..." The boy trailed off, his face full of horror, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Eh?" Amy asked, tilting her head, "What?"

"Fine. Let me start again," River sighed, "What is your name?"

The boy stared at her, his brown eyes looking into hers. Then replied with one simple word.

"David."

* * *

Doctor: WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME?

Rory: AHH! HIS EYES CHANGE COLOURS!

Amy: ...

Doctor: ...AND I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER!

Me: Guess what, Doc!

Doctor: What?

Me and Rory: Nobody cares!

Doctor: You guys are mean... *Goes to depression corner of the TARDIS*

David: WAHOOO, I WAS IN THE CHAPTER! AND BOY WAS I AWESOME…

Me: ...RORY! DID YOU FORGET TO GIVE DAVID HIS PILLS _AGAIN?!_

Rory: AHHHH! *Runs from Katie's impending wrath*

Me: *Chainsaw suddenly appears in hand* DIE MR POND!

Rory: *In distance* IT'S MR WILLIAAAAAMS!

David: *Coughs as Katie charges after Rory* Anyways, *Takes notes off desk* the author is sorry for the short chapter, and that she will try to make it longer next time...

Amy: Hooray for longer chapters!

Doctor: REVIEW PLEASE! AND HELP FIND MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER!

David: Talk about change of attitude.

Doctor: Quiet you.


	3. The Reunion (Part 1)

Amy: Three chapters. In less than a year. *Whistles* Wow, that's fast. Even by Katie's standards...

Me: I CAN HEAR YOU! *Smashes Amy over the head* AND I DON'T TAKE THAT LONG!

Doctor: *Sprawled out across the sofa, sleeping* ...

Rory: *Jabs the Doctor's forehead* Wow, he's a deep sleeper...

David: *Enters the room* ...

Me: Hi David!

David: *Like the Doctor, he suddenly collapses, asleep* Zzz...

Rory: Wow, he must of had a rough...night...*Collapses onto the floor* Zzz...

Amy: *Collapses* Zzz...

Mysterious voice: MWAHAHAHAH! MY MACHINE WORKS!

Me: SHUT UP MASTER! *Shoots randomly into the darkness*

Master: MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: *Comes in* *Looks around* *Sweatdrops* Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon or Doctor Who...cause she's an idiot.

Me: I'M COMIN' AFTER YOU NEXT, DISCLAIMER MAN!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Reunion (Part 1)**

So, Matt was just doing the usual. Sitting in agony.

He still hadn't found out what had happened to him. Nor did he care about what the adults had to say. Hah, they called themselves adults and him a little kid. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out the truth.

_If _they found out the truth.

They probably wouldn't believe him, but, he had turned himself into a 16 year old kid as the ship had crashed...

...That brought him onto another topic, what had happened to David?

Usually, Time Lords could sense their own kind anywhere, but he _had _been injected with that weird substance and his eye _were _changing colours. Maybe that was disrupting his senses.

But David might be able to sense him, he had also changed into a kid, but looked about the age of 15, well...that's what Matt had thought. Some of his Time Lord senses were there still too. He heard voices. Male mixed with female.

_We're all stories in the end..._

_Just make it a good one..._

_A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away..._

_You'll dream about that box... _

_It'll never leave you..._

_Big and little at the same time..._

_Brand new and ancient... _

_And the bluest blue ever... _

_The Doctor and Amy Pond..._

It was too confusing to him. The Doctor? Amy Pond?

...

...

...

Wait...

Big and little? New and old? Blue? Box?

Gah! Why was it so familiar, that description! Blue! The shape of a box! New and old! Big and little! _**BLUE!**_

He smashed his fists on the ground with frustration. BLUE! BIG AND LITTLE! OLD AND NEW! A BOX!

_T..._

...A voice?

_Ma..._

?

_Matt..._

A familiar voice?

_Tardi..._

A Tardi?

_Tardis...Time...And..._

Matt knew the voice had gone.

* * *

"David?"

"Yeah. David." David replied, his eyes full of eagerness.

Wait...Eager?

"What are you doing here? Near Spear Pillar?" The blonde asked, still not moving from her spot.

David looked down and the ground and kick a pebble. His eyes flashed with so many emotions. Sadness...anger...fright...worry...and was that care?

"I..." He started, his voice suddenly going surprisingly dry. He swallowed, "I'm looking for my...brother."

River glared at him, "Why was your brother here in the first place?"

"He didn't mean to! He was-"

"GET. OUT."

"SHUT UP! YOU-" He started to speak some strange gibberish, "AND-" More gibberish, "I'M JUST LOOLKING FOR MY BROTHER! HE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Rory and Amy blinked.

River still glared at the '15' year old boy. She grasped his arm, "Let's go." And led him, Rory and Amy into the darkness.

* * *

David shivered. He had to try. Communicating with another Time Lord when not on Gallifrey was proved difficult. He squeezed his eyes shut as River, Amy and Rory (He had learnt their names on the way) were making a plan.

"_T..._" He tried, checking to see if it worked_._

"A voice?"

Good. Matt was ok. It was fun hacking into his brother's mind, but still, not really the issue.

"_Ma.._."

"?"

"_Matt_..."

"A familiar voice?"

"_Tardi..._"

"A Tardi?" David slapped his forehead. Despite being the eldest, Matt wasn't the brightest.

"_Tardis...Time...And.._."

"Oi! David!"

Damn. David had almost finished his message to his brother.

"Hm?"

"Come on! Spear Pillar!" Amy grabbed his wrist and tugged him after River and Rory, who were strangely far ahead.

* * *

"Cyrus, sir?"

"Hm?"

Four kids are approaching Spear Pillar. Matt heard Cyrus curse under his breath, not hard for Time Lord hearing.

"Probably those wretched River, Rory and Amy again. They dragged another one too." Cyrus's eyes narrowed, "Describe them."

"The Guards report that there were two girls and two boys. Girl One had shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes - whom we think is River Song. Girl Two had long ginger hair and green eyes – Amy Pond. Boy One had messy ginger-light brown hair and blue eyes – Rory Williams, and Boy Two had spiky brown hair and brown eyes."

"_DAVID!_" Matt thought, a huge grin clearly evident on his face, "_He is coming to help me_!"

"GUARDS!" The blue-haired leader yelled, "Prepare for battle!"

Matt scoffed and smirked, "You have no chance. The 'boy' that the other three are bringing is my brother." He grinned, "And he is going to kick. Your. Butt."

Cyrus chuckled so darkly, that even a grown man would be petrified, "I'd like to see this 'brother' of yours try."

Matt crossed his arm defiantly as he glared at the man, he was still aware about the fact his eyes were changing colours.

Cyrus glared back and made some strange signals with his hands. Then something smacked into the back of Matt's head and he slumped against a pillar, his vision finally becoming black.

* * *

River was starting to wonder if David was even _sane._ The boy kept on skipping around and stopped occasionally to observe the rocky walls.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"What?" Was the reply.

"What's that?"

"_What?_"

"ANSWER ME!"

"**WHAT?!**"

River slapped her forehead as she grabbed the stubborn boy's hand and pulled him after Rory and Amy.

"Cheeky little..." she muttered under her breath.

Rory had to say, it was nice being out in the sunlight again. Then again, he never was a fan of the dark. As they all walked forward, he noticed. It was quiet.

_Too _quiet.

...Arceus, was he in one of those spy movies now?

...

...

...

"I think-" Amy started, but was cut off as something grabbed them from behind and forced them forwards.

'_Damn..._' Rory thought as he notice the attacker, Galactic Troops, '_I knew it was too quiet..._'

Eventually, they reached the end of Spear Pillar, a familiar man standing in front.

"Cyrus!" River spat, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my dear River, (River grimaced) I am just working. Is that a crime?"

"It is!" Amy yelled, "You and your 'take over the world' schemes!"

"Oh, but what's this?" Cyrus mocked surprise, "It seems we have something on our side."

Something, hidden in the shadows behind him, shuffled and walked forward. All heads turned towards David as he gaped at the person that exited the shadows. He fell to his knees.

"What...what have you done...?"

* * *

Me: HOORAY! A SLIGHTLY (OR MORE) LONGER CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY!

Rory: YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE THE CAPS LOCK ON!

Me: I did? Whoops! Silly me!

Doctor: 'Silly' doesn't even describe it.

Me: Shut up, you.

Amy: When did we wake up?

David: No one knows...*Dramatic music* AND NO ONE EVER WILL...

Master: Idiots, it was me.

Me: AHH! THE MASTER! GET HIM!

*Everyone dog-piles on the Master*

Daniel: Hooray! I appeared! *Sweatdrops at everyone else* ...Anyways, Katie's sorry for the long-ish update and says (Hopefully) that the next chapter will be soon!

Doctor and David: REVIEW!


	4. The Reunion (Part 2)

**Doctor Who Crossover: Power Unleashed**

Me: Let's see…Chapter…Uh…

Amy: Four?

Me: Oh yes! Chapter Four now!

Rory: God Damnit! What happened in the last chapter?!

Me: You got captured, moving on…

It's the fourth chapter OMG! One more chapter until it'll be the longest story I've done!

David: Le gasp!

Me: Quiet you.

Doctor: WhErE aM i? Am I aLiVe?

Me: Yes, you're alive! And stop talking like that!

Doctor: No.

Me: Yes.

Doctor: NeVeR, I wIlL kEeP tAlKiNg LiKe ThIs UnTiLl ThE eNd Of TiMe.

Me: *Bashes The Doctor over the head* SHUT UP!

Disclaimer Man: KaTiE hItOmI dOeSn'T oWn DoCtOr WhO oR pOkEmOn!

Me: SHUT UP! THE LOT OF YOU!

Amy and Rory: AHHHHH! *Flee to the TARDIS*

**Chapter Four: The Reunion (Part 2)**

**Recap:**

_Something, hidden in the shadows behind him, shuffled and walked forward. All heads turned towards David as he gaped at the person that exited the shadows. He fell to his knees._

_"What...what have you done...?"_

...

River tilted her head in confusion, "You know them?"

David sniffled, "He's…he's my brother…"

It was true. Standing beside the evil Team Galactic Leader was Matt, pale, dull and lifeless, like a puppet.

"Oh, your brother?" - Was the sneer from the Galactic Leader.

"My brother." David confirmed, now resuming his brave demeanour.

"Well," Cyrus crossed his arms, "Let's see what he can do."

He snapped his fingers and Matt's eyes began to change to the colour red. Holding out his hand, a burst of fire appeared, soaring straight for them.

All four kids jumped out of the way, the flame almost scorching David's jacket.

"What can we do?!" Rory yelled.

"Attack him!" Amy readied herself.

David held out a hand to stop the ginger girl, "Stop! We can't hurt him! He's my brother!"

"What do _you _propose we do?" River snapped.

"RUN!"

* * *

So…_dark_…_Lifeless, endless darkness._

Matt was scared. He scanned his surrounding, no Spear Pillar surrounded him anymore, just eternal black.

He reached out, and his arm connected with a barrier. He recoiled, massaging his now sore arm. He was so…

_Cold._

It felt like his soul had been ripped from his very body and another one jammed into it. He felt as if he was dead.

Suddenly, a burst of warmth enveloped him, and a bright light was in front of him. He sweatdropped. This was _so _uncanny.

Maybe just one touch…the warmth of the light was so inviting…so…welcoming…

_Matt…_

Wait, that voice was familiar.

_Matt…_

Was that _David_?

_Matt…help…me…_

Okay, that was definitely David.

_Stop…_hurting…_us…_

What? He wasn't hurting anyone.

_Fight…the…power…stop…Cy…r..us…_

"DAVID!" He yelled, and suddenly his vision was consumed by white.

…

And then he was standing at Spear Pillar. Beside him was Cyrus, and in front of him, fatally injured, was David.

"D-" His throat was dry from lack of speech, "David…?"

Said boy looked up; cold brown eyes suddenly warm with happiness and hope.

"M-_MATT!_" He cried, ignoring all his injuries and standing up, revealing three other non-Galactic grunts. Two girls and one guy.

"D-David…" Matt sniffed. He had finally found his brother.

"WHAT? HOW DID WE LOSE CONTROL?!"

"'Cuz I'm special." Matt grinned, returning to his normal, optimistic demeanour.

"What," Cyrus rolled his eyes, "You were a supernatural being from outer space before we experimented on you?"

"I'm even more supernatural now, and, yes, I AM from outer space."

"PROVE IT." Cyrus glared.

David, who had been watching this whole exchange, took something from the pocket of his jacket. A strange looking torch - of sorts.

Cyrus, however, didn't seem fazed.

"A torch?" Cyrus laughed, "That's ALL you have. A _torch_?!"

David sweatdropped and pointed the torch-like-thing to the sky, pressed something and a buzzing sound emitted from the device, its tip now glowing a soft blue.

"A Sonic Screwdriver." Matt corrected, also brandishing a torch of sort. This tip glowing emerald green.

A metallic thrumming sound could be heard nearby.

David grinned, and ran to the source of the sound, Matt close behind.

* * *

David stopped and smiled. It had survived. That awesome amazing thin had survived.

"The TARDIS…" Matt breathed, a grin etched on his face.

"Come on!" David cried, grabbing his older brother's wrist and dragging him inside the blue police box.

"Ah, still as sexy as ever." Matt grinned.

David rolled his eyes, his hand wavering over a red button, and glaced back at his brother.

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

David hand slammed down on the button, and white consumed their vision.

* * *

"Where did they go?" River blinked, stealing a glance at the watch on her wrist.

A bright light flew over Spear Pillar and River, Rory and Amy were enveloped by it.

As the light faded, where there were three teenagers, stood three adults.

One girl, ginger hair and emerald eyes, a boy, ginger and brown eyes and a blond girl with blue eyes.

"What the…?" The ginger girl blinked, as she looked at the other ginger and blonde, "AH!...River? Rory? Is that…you?"

"Amy?" Rory blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Cyrus raged.

"Nothing much. Just that we altered the age process and brought us all back to our respective ages." One voice said.

"So we became adults." Another voice piped up.

The sun, which had previously hidden behind the cloud, shone onto the shadows revealing two boys. The one with floppy brown hair wore black trousers with suspenders, a rose shirt, a tweed jacket, accompanied by shoes and a navy bow tie. The other boy, with spiky-messy brown hair wore a white shirt and red tie, with a blue pinstriped jacket, with blue pinstriped trousers to match. The shoes were worn out red sneakers and he wore a long brown trench coat, which he lazily stuck his hand into the pockets of.

"Who, if I am allowed to ask, are you?" Saturn enquired.

The floppy brunette with green eyes pouted, "You can't tell?" His accent was English.

"How sad." The other replied, this one with a Scottish accent.

River, Amy and Rory sweatdropped.

"I'm Matt, you know me!" The green-eyed man grinned.

"And David!" The brown-eyed man added.

"GET THEM!" Cyrus raged.

A Galactic grunt jumped at David, but he ran off at an alarming speed, yelling, "Allons-y!"

Another grunt jumped at Matt, who had jumped onto the stage and headed for a strange machine. Using his trusty green Sonic Screwdriver, the screen turned red, counting down to self destruct.

So, herding River, Amy and Rory out, David called back to Matt, telling him to hurry up.

All four were shoved back into the cave as and explosion engulfed Spear Pillar. Though, all four could hear a distinct yelling over the noise.

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

Me: Ahh…*Leans back on chair* What a story.

Rory: *Pokes head out of the TARDIS* Can I come out now?

Me: *Asleep in chair* Zzzz…

Rory: …I'll take that as a no.

Doctor: Hi RoRy!

Rory: Oh hell! Not you again!

Doctor: Oi! I fInD tHaT oFfEnSiVe!

Rory: *Screams in fear and flees back into the TARDIS with the Doctor following him*

Doctor: Fine! I'll stop it! Just don't run away.

Rory: *Stops*

Doctor: Thank you.

Amy: What happened-*Sees me asleep in the chair* Oh.

Rory: Wake her up! Use your Sonic Screwdriver!

Doctor: It doesn't work on chairs!

Rory: That…is rubbish.

Doctor: Oi! Don't diss the Sonic!

David: *Pokes his head in the TARDIS* Uh…Review?

Me: *Wakes up* WHO STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR?!

David: AHH! *Runs off with me close behind*

Me: GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE SMITH! I'LL GIVE YOU A GOOD BUTT-KICKING!

David: THAT'S THE REASON I WON'T STOP RUNNING!

Doctor: …

Amy: Re…view?


	5. Ship-crash flashbacks and suspense

**Doctor Who Crossover: Power Unleashed**

Me: Yaaaaawnnnnnn… *Random drink appears out of nowhere*

Amy: Hm?

Me: *Stares at drink* Do you remember that time when David drank from a toilet in a power outage? *Grabs drink*

Amy: O_o Sorry, what?

Me: *Drinks* I didn't get to sleep until six. And then I woke up around nine, or half past nine. *Goofy smile* I should do it more often…

Amy: *Face palm* I'm not sure. Should I tell the others or leave it?

Me: How should I know! *Blinks* SCREW YOU REALITY! *Throws cup in air, causing the water inside to go all over Amy*

Amy: *Angry* GOD DAMN IT- RORY! RIVER! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!

River: What?

Me: Dbncedbsdvhbvwrbvibwsduionmjef! My water!

Amy: *Sweatdrop* Does it need explaining?

Rory: …She has got a point there.

River: Shut it.

Me: Katie Hitomi ikke ejer Doctor Who. (Katie Hitomi does not own Doctor Who.) …And what happened to my water anyway?

Everyone else: *Sweatdrop*

**Chapter Five: Ship-crash flashbacks and suspense**

"Matt!" David called out.

No answer, just smoke piling out of the once-grand Spear Pillar.

"David?" Amy placed a hand on his shoulder and he visibly jumped at the touch, "Are you alright?"

"Well." He spat, "I just found my brother and lost him again." He growled, "How do you think I feel?"

Amy, at this, flinched away. David, realising his actions, turned.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" David paused, unable to go on.

"You lost your brother, again." Amy finished, David nodding.

"I just have one question, how did you two get separated anyway?" Rory piped, stopping next to Amy, "And also, what do we have to do with this?" He spread his arms out, "Look at us! We're adults! A few minutes ago we were just teenagers!"

"You really are confused…I thought your kind would be more intelligent…" David pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Pardon, 'your kind'?" River butted in, "I'm pretty sure we're all of the same kind…"

"And that's where you're wrong!" David suddenly called out, somehow now unaware of the circumstances, "I may _look _human, but I am not!"

He received three disbelieving looks and a comment of – "He's mental".

"What! I'm not mental! I'll prove it!" And with that, he grabbed Amy's arm and placed her hand on his chest.

"You're crazy-" Amy started, but froze, "…No…I'm…that's…impossible…"

"Oh, it is very well possible, Amy." David grinned as she backed up to Rory and River, "It's the truth. You felt two, not one, hearts beating."

"Two?" River asked, "How can you have two?!"

"I told you," David beat his chest with his fist, "Not human."

"Well…if you're not human…" Rory trailed off, "…Then _what _are you?"

"I'm…er…a…" David blinked at the ceiling of the cave, searching for the name, "…Time Lord? That's it! Time Lord!"

"A…Time…Lord?" Amy questioned confusedly.

"Yep, both me and Matt." David smiled, popping the 'p' on 'yep'.

"…That brings me back to my original question…" Rory crossed his arms, "How the heck did you get separated in the first place?!"

David stared blankly at the cave wall, "Well…everything was fine – minus the fact our home had been blown to smithereens – until the ship started to malfunction…"

FLASHBACK

"_Okay, what the hell did you do now?!" Matt glared at David, who fumbled with his Sonic screwdriver in his hand._

"_How am I supposed to know? The screen went haywire and switched off! Why do you automatically think _I _had something to do with this?" David retorted, leaping for his Sonic screwdriver as it flew out of his hands._

"_Enough of that! I'll go down to the engine room and see what's going on!" Matt shoved down the metal door (how he managed to do that, David never knew)._

"_But, Matt!" David cried out as his back slammed against the sparking control desk, "What if something happens to you?!"_

"_Don't be worried, David! We're Time Lords! We regenerate!" Matt gave him a thumbs up as he raced down the hall._

"_MATT!"_

_Then everything went black as David felt himself slide down to another wall, and then he knew._

_They were crashing._

END FLASHBACK

"And so, you never found Matt again until now?" River blinked.

"Yes, and now he's gone." David threw his arms up in the air as he continued in a Scottish accent, "Again!"

"Y'know, I wonder if Cyrus and those other guys escaped…" Amy wondered as she stared at the still smoking Spear Pillar.

"And if Matt got out unharmed either…" River added.

"H-Hey?" Weak chuckle. "S-Someone say m-my name…?"

"Who…?" Amy scanned the smoke.

But David. Oh ho, David knew that voice anywhere. And when he saw a silhouette in the smoke – who seemed to be struggling to stand – he ran forward, arms outstretched as he enveloped his brother in a giant hug.

"M-Matt!" He cried, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Y-You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive…" Matt coughed, and winced at the pain in his wrist, "I'm your brother aren't I?"

"Injured, and you're still as rude as ever…" David shook his head.

Matt could only smile as he fell forward onto David unconscious, his Sonic screwdriver that he had been holding falling to the ground in the process.

"Matt? Matt!"

Me: AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES, AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE! TO BE THE MAN TO WALK ONE THOUSAND-!

Amy: SHUT UP!

Rory: You can't sing!

David: *Appears out of nowhere* My ears! They burn!

Me: …RUDE.

Matt: Wow, I'm suicidal much?

Me: Of course! What would this story be like without at least one suicidal person?

David: A HAPPY STORY.

Amy: WOAH. HOW DID MATT'S NAME CHANGE FROM '_DOCTOR_' TO '_MATT_'?

Me: *Weird hand movement* WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT.

Matt: …Isn't it 'What is this sorcery'?

Me: I DON'T USE THAT. BECAUSE I AM COOL.

River: Right. Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say.

Me: I hate you all.

David: Hey! What about me?

Me: …Fine, I hate everyone _except _David.

Rory: Attention-seeker.

Amy: Favouritism, much?

Matt: You're all mad.

River: And this is coming from you.

Matt: Oi!

David: Ugh, not AGAIN…


End file.
